The Star
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Baekhyun menginginkan bintang, dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Ketika Chan Yeol tak di sampingnya, Baekhyun sadar ia mengajukan permohonan yang salah. ChanBaek/Fluff


**.**

**.**

**The Star**

**Author : **

**Ririn Cross**

**Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol**

**Genre :**

****** Fluff, **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life

**Warning : **

**Miss Typo, YAOI, Boys Love, DLDR**

* * *

**Summary: Baekhyun menginginkan bintang, dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Namun, sesungguhnya Baekhyun mengajukan permohonan yang salah.**

* * *

**~XXX~**

"Baek Hyun, katakan permohonanmu. Akan kukabulkan!"

"Benarkah? Aku yakin kau takkan bisa, Chan."

"Memangnya apa hem?"

"Aku menginginkannya..." Baek Hyun menunjuk langit malam yang dihiasi beribu bintang. Ia lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun memang sangat menyukai bintang.

Chan Yeol terlihat berpikir. Ia lantas tersenyum lebar. "Apapun untukmu..."

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun terlihat gusar. Ia terus berputar kesana kemari. Sejak beberapa hari ini ia tampak uring-uringan. Ia bahkan mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan terduduk di ranjangnya. "Aku bisa gila," desisnya lalu terbaring lemah.

Ia memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi dengan suaminya akhir-akhir ini. Park Chan Yeol. Pemuda itu nampak dingin, menyeramkan, dan Baek Hyun tidak menyukainya. Bahkan, Chan Yeol sekarang jarang menyentuhnya/? Oke, abaikan yang satu ini. Baek Hyun tidak terlalu menuntut apapun padanya. Sebenarnya yang Baek Hyun ingin setidaknya Chan Yeol menyempatkan diri mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya saat bangun dan memberinya _morning kiss_, atau mengucapkan selamat malam dan '_saranghae_' padanya ketika akan tidur. Sekarang itu pun jarang sekali Baek Hyun terima. Chan Yeol selalu pulang terlalu larut, dan paginya saat Baek Hyun terbangun pria itu masih terlelap tidur. Mereka hampir tak pernah berinteraksi karena Baek Hyun juga punya kehidupannya, ia selalu ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

"Hah~" Baek Hyun mendesah lemah. Ia merindukan sosok Chan Yeol yang dulu. Entah mengapa sejak menikah justru ada jurang besar diantara mereka. Mungkin Chan Yeol sibuk, pikir Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun lantas menatap jendela yang mulai petang. Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chan Yeol. Semarah-marahnya Baek Hyun pada namja tiang itu dia tak mungkin membiarkannya kelaparan begitu saja, _kan_?

Baek Hyun akhirnya bangkit dan mulai sibuk di dapur. Ia memasak banyak menu malam ini, mengerjakannya dengan telaten, lalu menghidangkannya di meja makan. Dua jam berkutat di dapur ternyata menguras tenaga pria mungil itu.

Baek Hyun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Seharusnya Chan Yeol sudah pulang. Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk menunggunya sambil duduk di meja makan. Ia mengamati hasil kerja kerasnya malam ini. Semoga saja Chan Yeol suka dan pria itu kembali menjadi manis. Baek Hyun merindukan Chan Yeolnya yang manis dan penyayang.

Sayangnya, harapan Baek Hyun tinggal harapan kosong saja. Hingga jarum panjang jam dan sisi pendeknya menunjuk angka dua belas, sosok Chan Yeol bahkan sama sekali belum terlihat.

Namun, Baek Hyun tidak menyerah. Ia masih setia menanti Chan Yeol di sini. Karena hari ini adalah _first monthsary_ pernikahan mereka. Baek Hyun ingin merayakannya dengan Chan Yeol. Seharusnya Baek Hyun berteriak seperti itu saat Chan Yeol menanyakan "apa permohonannya" saat itu. Hanyalah Chan Yeol yang ia inginkan, karena Chan Yeol adalah bintangnya. Baek Hyun terlihat menyesal.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Seorang pria jangkung terlihat memasuki apartemen mungil ini. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan melihat sekeliling. Cahaya lampu berasal dari dapur, dan pria yang tampak kelelahan itu sungguh penasaran. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan yang masih terang itu.

Baek Hyun yang sudah terlelap tidur langsung terbangun. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Bunyi sekecil apapun dapat mempengaruhi telinga Baekhyun. Ia lantas menyipitkan matanya. Menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya di seberang ruangan.

"Astaga kau tidur di sini semalaman?" Chanyeol terkejut.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Pria mungil itu baru menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di ruang makan.

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan Chanyeol. Ia melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 subuh. Lantas Chanyeol baru pulang?

"Kemana saja?" Baek Hyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat datar.

Chan Yeol tidak dapat membalasnya. Ia hanya terdiam kaku di sana.

Baek Hyun memilih bangkit dari kursinya, tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia meninggalkan Chan Yeol yang hanya terdiam kaku, dengan makanan semalam yang telah mendingin. Seperti hatinya yang kini telah beku.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun sebenarnya hampir menangis saat ini, tapi ia hanya bisa menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Entah. Ia bingung akan menangis karena apa, makanannya yang telah dingin, _anniversary_ yang gagal, kepulangan Chan Yeol yang terlalu pagi, Chan Yeol yang terdiam saat ia bertanya, atau karena ia merasa tak enak badan?

Baek Hyun sakit saat ini, fisik maupun batinnya.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang pemuda mungil itu. Baek Hyun tersentak. "Mianhae..." suara _bass _itu menghiasi gendang telinga Baek Hyun, membuatnya Baek Hyun sedikit merinding.

Tiada maaf. Memang apa yang harus dimaafkan? Baek Hyun bahkan tidak tahu apa langkah yang harus ia ambil setelah ini.

"Hm." Dingin respon Baek Hyun membuat Chan Yeol terperanjat. Bahkan pria mungil itu tak berniat untuk membalikkan badan memeluk tubuh Chan Yeol seperti biasanya. Ia lelah. Kau tahu, dia sangat lelah Chan Yeol.

"Kau marah?"

"Untuk apa?" balas Baek Hyun dingin.

"Untuk semua..." Chan Yeol bergumam.

Baek Hyun terdiam berpikir. "Aku sedikit kecewa padamu."

"Aku tahu." Chan Yeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baek Hyun, mendekap pria mungil itu erat. Hah~ Baek Hyun tahu ia lemah. Kalau sudah seperti ini pasti ia akan mudah memaafkan.

Baek Hyun mengerutkan alis ketika melihat tangan Chan Yeol tiba-tiba mengepal di depannya. Kemudian, telapak tangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah benda yang bersinar.

"Chan!" pekik Baek Hyun. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bintang ada di dalam genggaman Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun suka bintang, dan Chan Yeol memberikannya untuk hadiah satu bulan pernikahan mereka. "Itu?"

Chan Yeol lantas memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Baek Hyun tanpa menunggu respon dari pria mungil yang masih terkejut. Ia lalu mengecup tengkuk Baek Hyun, membuat pria mungil itu merinding.

"Bintang untukmu. _Happy anniversary_, sayang."

Baek Hyun segera membalikkan badan dan menatap suaminya yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sungguh tampan, walau wajahnya tampak lelah. "Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini, Baek. Maaf hanya satu."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa, Chan. _Happy anniversary_." Baek Hyun memeluk Chan Yeol erat. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Tidak perlu. Apalagi aku terlambat memberikannya."

"Aniyo! Ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih." Baek Hyun mengecup pelan bibir Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol membalas kecupan itu. Lantas ia mengusap lembut pipi Baek Hyun, menatap wajah manis yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baek Hyun juga menatap mata lelah suaminya. Ada yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Entah mengapa Baek Hyun menjadi sedikit khawatir. Bahkan wajah Chan Yeol terlihat pucat.

"Kau sakit?"

Chan Yeol menggeleng, tapi Baek Hyun tak bisa dibohongi. Baek Hyun segera memeriksa dahi Chan Yeol. Panas! Astaga.

Baek Hyun segera berlari ke dapur mengambil alat kompres. Ia dengan telaten mengompres dahi Chan Yeol. Panas namja itu tidak turun-turun, tapi ia justru mengeluh kedinginan. Bahkan hingga satu jam kemudian keadaan Chan Yeol masih sama. Sementara itu peluh terus membanjiri pelipis namja itu.

"Aku harus membawamu ke dokter." Baek Hyun tampak panik.

"Jangan..." Suara parau Chan Yeol melarang Baek Hyun melakukannya. Ternyata Chan Yeol sudah pada batasnya.

"Kenapa Chan? Kau harus mendapat pengobatan."

"Tidak perlu. Ini akan segera sembuh." Chan Yeol tersenyum lemah. Baek Hyun mencoba percaya itu. "Temani aku." Chan Yeol menepuk-nepuk ranjang di sampingnya. Baek Hyun meski khawatir hanya bisa menurut. Ia memeluk Chan Yeol, merasakan hawa panas pemuda itu. Ah, lagi-lagi si pria mungil ini hampir menangis.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Baek Hyun menggeliat saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus gorden kamarnya. Ia menggapai-gapai samping tempat tidurnya tapi tak menemukan sosok yang ia inginkan. Baek Hyun membuka mata. Ia melihat kain kompres tergeletak begitu saja. Chan Yeol tampak sedang mengancingkan kemeja dengan susah payah, dan ia sedang bercermin. Baek Hyun menegakkan badannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bekerja." Chan Yeol merapikan kemejanya. Ia menatap dirinya yang masih pucat.

"Beristirahatlah! Aku akan menelepon kantormu."

"Baek..."

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Tidak bisa!" Chan Yeol menggeram.

"Kenapa?" Baek Hyun menautkan alis.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja di sana. Perusahaan itu bangkrut." Chan Yeol berucap lirih. Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya. Sejak kapan? Apa maksudnya ini. "Chan! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, maaf." Chan Yeol menyambar tasnya dan hendak keluar. Namun, Baek Hyun segera turun dan menghalangi langkah namja tinggi itu. Ia bahkan merentangkan tangan memblokade jalan Chan Yeol.

"Aku bisa terlambat, Baek." Chan Yeol mengerang.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan!" Baek Hyun tetap kukuh.

"Aku harus mencari uang untuk kita makan. Gajiku bisa dipotong jika terlambat."

Baek Hyun mencelos. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Chan Yeol benar-benar memikirkan keadaan mereka saat ini. Jadi, ia bekerja hingga pulang larut bahkan sampai pagi demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka? Sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang Chan Yeol lakukan sekarang.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

Chan Yeol terdiam. Hazel miliknya bertemu dengan _onyx_ milik Baek Hyun. Haruskah ia jujur pada pemuda mungil ini.

"Chan."

"Pelayan kafe..." Chan Yeol memberi jeda. "Dan saat malam hari aku menjadi bartender."

"Apa?" Baek Hyun terkejut. Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Chan Yeol pulang larut belakangan ini?

"Itulah pekerjaanku."

"Lalu kalung ini?" Baek Hyun menggenggam liontin yang masih terhias indah di lehernya. Ini hasil kerja keras suaminya.

"Dari uangku menjadi bartender. Maaf." Seketika dada Baek Hyun bergemuruh. Sungguh sesak. Bahkan lebih sesak dari apapun melihat suaminya menderita hanya demi menafkahi keluarga kecil mereka ini. "Tapi aku sudah keluar jadi bartender, Baek. Dunia malam tak cocok untukku." Chan Yeol melanjutkan sambil tersenyum lemah.

Bukan itu yang Baek Hyun maksud. Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum bodoh seperti itu saat ini Chan? Batin Baek Hyun.

"Baek, biarkan aku pergi sekarang oke?" Chan Yeol mengingat, sebentar lagi kafe tempatnya bekerja akan dibuka dan ia tidak boleh terlambat.

Baek Hyun terdiam. Chan Yeol memegang pundak Baek Hyun, mengecup dahi pria mungil itu perlahan. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Baek Hyun dengan langkah berat.

Baek Hyun benar-benar tak kuasa melihat suaminya bekerja begitu keras, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

BRUKK

Baek Hyun dapat mendengar itu. Suara tubuh yang terjatuh, dan itu Chan Yeol. Pria itu terbaring lemah di lantai yang dingin.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Chan Yeol tersadar. Kepalanya nampak berputar. Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Saat ia seharusnya bekerja saat ini. Oh sekarang jam berapa? Jam empat sore. Chan Yeol mendesah frustasi. Sudah pasti ia akan mendapat peringatan buruk dari atasannya yang baru.

Chan Yeol segera terbangun. Ia menjejakkan kaki di lantai kamarnya. Pria itu berjalan gontai keluar dari kamar. Ia mencari-cari sosok Baek Hyun di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Hingga disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di meja makan dengan malaikat mungilnya yang tatapannya tak lepas dari Chan Yeol.

"Makanlah. Agar kau cepat sembuh, Chan." Baek Hyun menyodorkan bubur itu. "Jika kau tak mau, aku akan menendang bokongmu."

"Aku malah ingin menciummu."

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol! Aku serius." Baek Hyun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Ayo makanlah~"

"Iya iya, aku makan." Chan Yeol akhirnya memakan bubur itu dengan lahap. Baek Hyun tersenyum menatapnya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Chan Yeol selahap ini. Bahkan ia lupa, kapan terakhir mereka makan bersama. Dan Baek Hyun tahu apa penyebab yang sebenarnya sekarang.

"Chan, mengenai masalah pekerjaan, keluarlah dari sana."

Chan Yeol menghentikan suapannya. Kini matanya menatap Baek Hyun penuh tanda tanya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Appa. Dia akan memberimu pekerjaan."

"Baek Hyun..."

"Tidak. Jangan membantah. Aku tahu gengsimu tinggi, tapi tolong dengarkan aku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau bekerja terlalu keras, dan kau sakit! Anggap saja ini permulaan. Lagi pula ini tidak terlalu buruk? Toh perusahaan appaku nanti kau juga yang akan meneruskan." Baek Hyun mengoceh panjang lebar. Ia menatap lekat Chan Yeol yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Baek Hyun tampak murung karena Chan Yeol bahkan sama sekali tak merespon apapun. Ia justru melanjutkan memamkan buburnya. Baek Hyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Park Chan Yeol~" Baek Hyun kembali merajuk.

"Apa?"

"Keputusanmu?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Kumohon..." Baek Hyun terlihat memelas. Ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya,_ puppy eyes_.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengambilnya, tapi kuharap appa mertua tidak segan-segan padaku." Chan Yeol mengusap mulutnya. Ia telah menghabiskan bubur itu, dan kata-katanya disambut teriakan 'Yes' oleh Baek Hyun.

"Kau senang hem?"

"Lebih dari itu. Aku bahagia."

"Hahaha... Kau bahagia hidup dengan pria miskin sepertiku?"

"Apapun itu, asalkan kau tidak mengurangi kadar cintamu untukku saja." Baek Hyun mengucapkannya enteng.

"Uhh.. pintar sekali istriku ini." Chan Yeol terlihat gemas.

"Tentu." Baek Hyun membanggakan diri. Dia kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu pada Chan Yeol. Beberapa tablet penurun panas. "Diminum obatnya. Agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Tidak mau." Chan Yeol menolak tegas.

"Kenapa?" Baek Hyun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sudah sembuh!"

"Wajahmu masih pucat begitu. Cepat minum! Atau aku akan meminumkannya memakai..." Baek Hyun berpikir. "mulut?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan penawaran terakhir." Chan Yeol tersenyum menyeringai.

Baek Hyun terlihat mendengus kesal. "Aish! Kau sungguh keras kepala!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, sayang."

"Aku sedang tidak memujimu!"

"Oh jadi kau ingin aku menciummu?"

"Kau perlu memeriksakan telingamu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan yang lebih panas dari itu."

"Park Chan Yeol kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Park Baek Hyun."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu~"

Baek Hyun hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya, tapi ia tak memungkiri ucapan Chan Yeol yang terakhir itu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chan Yeol berdering, dan Chan Yeol sedikit berbicara agak serius di sana. Wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah.

"Siapa?"

Chan Yeol tidak menjawab, ia malah menyongsong Baek Hyun di kursinya lalu menggendong _brydal style. _"Park Chan Yeol! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Baek Hyun memukul-mukul dada Chan Yeol.

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sayang." Chan Yeol mengecupi pipi Baek Hyun bertubi-tubi sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau akan mengambilnya, tidak jadi pelayan kafe atau bartender lagi?" Baek Hyun terkejut. Ia ikut senang saat melihat wajah cerah Chan Yeol.

"Tentu saja. Aku mendapat bagian sebagai manajemen konsultan di Choi Corp."

"Wow itu perusahaan besar." Baek Hyun tampak puas. Gelar insinyur dan pengalaman kerja Chan Yeol tidak sia-sia. Masalah sang appa, Baek Hyun bisa mengurusnya nanti, setidaknya Chan Yeol kini mulai merintis usahanya dari awal lagi.

"Untuk itu kita harus merayakannya. Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku sampai pagi?" Chan Yeol berkedip.

"Hah?"

"Kita akan berpesta~ Bukankah kau menginginkannya?"

"Apa!?"

Chan Yeol tidak mempedulikan respon Baek Hyun selanjutnya. Ia menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya, mengunci agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu 'pesta' mereka.

Setidaknya masalah yang sebelumnya mereka hadapi kini telah terselesaikan. Chan Yeol mencintai Baek Hyun dengan caranya, dan Baek Hyun menerima kondisi Chan Yeol apa adanya. Itu yang namanya saling mengisi dan saling mengerti dalam sebuah hubungan.

* * *

**-END-**

**[19 Juli 2014, 1:29 AM]**

**2.107 Words**

**FF yang kupersembahkan untuk someone special~**

**So, review please reader-nim ^^ **


End file.
